


Kiss Like You Mean It

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bad date, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Karina confides in Jensen after a bad first date





	Kiss Like You Mean It

“What are you moping about?” Jensen let himself fall down on the couch beside me, instantly stealing my blanket and pulling my spoon out of my bowl of ice cream and sticking it in his mouth.

“Hey!” I protested, only half angry. We had been roommates for almost a year now, and I was getting used to his shenanigans.

“What?” A shit-eating grin appeared on his face, “Sharing is caring, sweetheart.”

I gave him the hardest glare I could muster as I grabbed my spoon back from his hand and pulled the blanket so it was covering us both. “Well stealing is rude, Ackles!”

Jensen chuckled and held his hands up in defense, “Sorry. I was just trying to cheer you up. What is so bad that you are eating icecream and watching chick flicks at noon on New Year’s day anyway?”

“Nothing,” I mumbled swirling my spoon around in the ice cream before taking another bite. The truth was, I had been an idiot. I had went to a New Year’s party with Logan. This sweet, hot guy from work, but it turned out we had nothing in common. Still he had seemed really interested up until the moment the bells rang in the New Year and we had kissed. Everything after that had gotten really awkward. The idea of having to see him at work Tuesday wasn’t exactly thrilling.

Jensen had been my best friend for almost a year now. We had clicked instantly when he showed up looking for a place to stay nine months out of the year as he filmed in Vancouver. Jensen was an actor. A very good looking one at that. Yes, he was my best friend, but how does a girl not notice something like that? I mean, if good looking had been all he was… he was sculpted like a freaking greek God, and he wasn’t an ass. He was fun and sweet and he looked out for me in his own weird way. He was more than a roommate, more than a friend actually. Yes, I had a crush on him, but it wasn’t like he felt the same, so why blow a good thing? That, however, also meant I couldn’t tell the guy that I was such a horrible kisser, I had scared away a guy after locking lips just once.

“Come on Kari. You can tell me. Was Logan a jerk?” Jensen prompted, sliding down on the couch next to me, resting his head on my shoulder and placing his feet on the coffee table. I had given up trying to rid him of that habit and to tell you the truth, having him this close wasn’t horrible.

“No… It’s nothing,” I mumbled, dipping the spoon in the ice cream and sticking it into Jensen mouth before he had a chance to argue with me.  

“Hey. That’s cheating,” he chuckled grabbing my wrist and looking up at me. “Seriously, if you need me to kick his ass, I will!”

I laughed tilting my head so it rested on top of his. I had no doubt in my mind that he was serious. If Logan had done anything to hurt me, all I would have to do was say the word and Jensen would show up at his door with his co-star Jared in tow. One look at those two would be enough to scare any guy straight.

“No. He was sweet enough,” I sighed. “He just wasn’t interested, I guess. We kissed and then he… I guess it has been a while… and I…” I desperately tried to explain myself. I hadn’t wanted to tell him, but there was something about Jensen. He always made me talk, it didn’t if I wanted to or not, but I always felt better afterwards. Honestly, I had a hard time picturing a time where he hadn’t been in my life.

“You’re telling me you forgot how to kiss? One doesn’t forget how to kiss Karina.” Jensen laughed, but he became more serious he felt me flinch beneath him. “Logan is a jerk. He just didn’t know a good thing when it was standing right in front of him. Hell, when it was kissing him.”

I forced a small smile and sat up straight. “He is an okay guy. It wasn’t him.”

“Wow that was enthusiastic,” Jensen snorted.is sarcasm was starting to make me angry for some reason. How dare he judge me for going out with someone? It wasn’t like he was an option. He could have any girl he wanted. Why would he want to go out with his geeky, chubby roommate, who couldn’t even remember how to kiss a guy without scaring him off.

“Well, what’s it to you?” I spat at him. I saw the surprise on his face. He hadn’t expected me to get angry, but I also couldn’t stop myself. “And how would you know if people forget how to kiss? You kiss women for a living!”

“Excuse me?” I was surprised to see how offended that last sentence made Jensen, but I didn’t back down I just kept staring at him as he snarled at me. “That is acting Karina. It’s not like it is real, or I want to kiss those women. When you wanna kiss someone, it is different. Honestly, I don’t think you really wanted to kiss that Logan guy either. If you had, he’d be here with you, not me.”

“God! You just know everything don’t you?!” I tossed a pillow at Jensen’s face. I was so furious I was shaking, without really knowing what the hell angered me like this. We had never fought before, not like this anyway. I was so mad at him and still I wanted to throw myself in his arms and apologize. I just couldn’t. My temper wouldn’t let me. “And if I didn’t want to kiss him, who did I want to kiss then?”  

“Me!” Jensen almost yelled and before I had a chance to react, his lips crashed against mine. His hand rested tenderly on my neck and his free arm snaked around my waist pulling me closer. His lips moved carefully and slowly against mine, in great contrast to his assault milliseconds ago.

I felt him hesitate, when I in my shock hadn’t responded to him. He was just about to pull away when I wrapped my arms around his neck, threw caution to the wind and kissed him back. I carefully ran my tongue over his bottom lip, and I felt his smile against my mouth as he let in my tongue. We playfully fought for dominance for a few seconds before he let me win, pulling me back on the couch with him, so he was lying beneath me.

I lost track of how long we were laying on the couch, kissing and feeling each other. Never once taking it beyond two kids making out. My lips were swollen and cheeks were flushed when we finally broke the kiss. For some reason, I couldn’t bring myself to look at him, so instead I buried my face in his neck, clutching his shirt in my fists.

I felt the warm chuckle through his body, and I couldn’t help but smile against his skin as I heard him whisper. “If you kissed the guy like that, and he didn’t spend the night on our doorstep waiting for you to come out, he is an idiot.”

“Yeah well maybe I didn’t,” I almost whispered, feeling my cheeks heating up even more. “Maybe I did want to kiss someone else.”

“Yeah? Who?” I felt Jensen tense up a little, and I couldn’t help but smile as I tilted my head looking up at him.

“You,” I smiled before pressing my lips back against his. Maybe this New Year wasn’t going to be so bad after all.    


End file.
